Mind Reading Sucks!
by electricgurl
Summary: Because of the trials Sam has a new power he has been hiding. Secrets always bite the Winchesters in the ass.


**Mind Reading Sucks!**  
><span><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13 (Dean has a dirty mouth and Sammy can hear it all)  
><span><strong>Fandom:<strong> Supernatural  
><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any part of Supernatural, just found a prompt that I found was too funny to not write.  
><span><strong>CharactersParings**: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Kevin, Cas, possible Dean/Cas  
><span><strong>Timeline:<strong> Season 8, no real spoilers planned outside of everything up to the second trial is fair game.  
><span><strong>Summary:<strong> In response to this prompt, Sammy gains the ability hear people's thoughts. While researching he overhears things he shouldn't and really didn't want to.

"kisakisayumyum:( post/72736225398/all-i-want-is-a-fic-where-sam-somehow-gains-the) All I want is a fic where Sam somehow gains the ability to hear people's thoughts, and they call up Cas, and while they're researching ways to get rid of it, Dean thinks something dirty (Sometimes when Cas stares at me like that, I wanna just throw him over the table and-) and Sam chokes on air and falls out of his chair because there are some things you do not need to know your brother thinks about, thank you very much."

**SPNspnSPNspn**

Sam hadn't told Dean that after the second trial something had changed, he remembered his brother freaking out over his demon powers and didn't want to put another worry on his shoulder so he put up with the random thoughts that drifted out of the other rooms. They were in lock down which helped greatly, Kevin's mind was easy to block out. He focused only on the tablet and finding his mom. He pushed everything else away and only had problems when he was dreaming. Sam avoided their rooms when they slept, both had memories of demons and torture and for fuck sakes Sam just couldn't watch something that he couldn't stop even if it made things easier for him to understand. He felt like it was invading their privacy but he clearly wasn't too concerned since he was telling them he could freaking read their minds.

It was about two weeks after the fact when Cas showed up finally, he and Dean were staying out at some crappy hotel while they looked into a near by hunt. The visit had been unexpected and Sam found himself watching his brother who's mind was thankfully blank and Cas seemed to just be an empty spot, Sam was unsure if that was due to him being an angel or not having anything to be felt. He wasn't sure which one he wanted to be, but the area in the room where Cas was just seemed to be empty. I place that needed to be filled out with a real person, thoughts and feelings it was odd to have

As soon as Cas entered he room and Sam felt an empty spot his brother's mind exploded. _**Anger**_. Sam's fists tightened at his side, he was pissed, enraged, ready to march over and deck the Angel across the face. _**Terror**_. Sam's heart almost stopped, the sight of the Angel caused him to freeze in place, the memory of fist on cheek. Blood dripping down his face his vision unsteady. _**Need**_. Sam couldn't help but gasp slightly at the pure need that he felt from his brother. He needed Cas to be with them on the road, to be safe and sound and with Dean. _**Want**_. Fuck the want, Sam almost hardened in his jean half way a across the room a the want. Not all physical, his soul craved something he didn't understand but wanted.

"Holy fuck," Sam said gasping trying to fill his lungs with much needed air that attracted the attention of both men as he sunk down the hotel room door.

"Sammy, something you want to share with the class?" Dean asked looking at him in concern. Sam couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck and face.

"Nope,nothing, not a thing." Sam said as he scrambled up the door to full standing size, there were just some things you didn't need to know about your brother. "Going out for a bit, be back with food." He stated when worry faded from Dean and his need and want came back. Before anyone could say anything else he was out the door and already walking down the block leaving everything else behind, maybe next time he'd send Kevin out with Dean.

The End


End file.
